Y la puerta se abrió…
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Lucy narra lo ocurrido con los dragones. Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables de la magia del Foro Camino del Fuego.
Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables de la magia del Foro Camino del Fuego.

 **Y la puerta se abrió…**

Después de ver como mí "yo del futuro" murió por el ataque de Mirai-Rogue, y dejar a Natsu peleando con él. Fui arrastrada por Loke y los demás lejos de ahí, terminamos frente a Eclipse, esa puerta que es la esperanza del futuro de mis amigos, un cañón que derrotara a más de 10,000 dragones.

– Mira donde hemos terminado – escuche decir a Charle. Ocultos tras unos arbustos vemos lo que sucede, hay muchos guardias y también esta ese hombre que venía con nosotros, su nombre… no lo recuerdo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasará, lo que vivieron todos, Natsu, los del gremio yo…

– Fairy Tail – se escucha de pronto la voz de la princesa. Le explicamos lo sucedió y nos dio la gran noticia Fairy Tail campeón de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _Pero ¿por qué abrir la puerta antes de que lleguen los dragones? ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? ¿Qué es en realidad Eclipse?_ Esas preguntas volaban por mi cabeza, cuando Crux encontró la respuesta, ya es tarde, la puerta ya se esta abriendo.

– La Lucy que vino del futuro también estará feliz – dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos

– No – susurre quedamente, Wendy, Happy y los demás me miran sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué te pasa tan de repente? – me pregunta el exeed azul.

– Lucy-san ¿qué ocurre? – Wendy me ve asustada.

– ¡No deben abrir esa puerta! ¡Tienen que cerrar la puerta ahora! – grite desesperada.

– ¡Esta es la única forma de derrotar a los dragones! – me respondió la princesa. No lo entiende esto acabará con toda esperanza y futuro de todos. – ¡Si cierras esa puerta ahora no se podrá disparar el cañón eclipse! –

– ¡No hay algo como un cañón! Es una puerta ¡Una puerta que conecta el tiempo! – gritó para tratar de hacer que entre en razón pero…

– La liberación de la magia acumulada es eclipse! – esta chica es terca no puede hablar en serio.

– ¡No es un arma! – gritó más fuerte, estoy desesperada.

– Déjalo, estas en contra de la princesa – interfiere el guardia, esto está fuera de control, si no hacemos algo el futuro…

– ¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ CONECTADA 400 AÑOS ATRÁS! – gritó por última vez antes de sentir un fuerte temblor. Esto no puede estar pasando.

– N-no puede ser – escucho la voz asustada de Happy, pero no puedo verlo mi mirada no puede separarse del inmenso dragón que está atravesando la puerta. No, el futuro está perdido.

El dragón avanza, haciendo que todo tiemble y tanto Wendy como yo no podemos sostenernos en pie. _¿Qué debo hacer? Este es el final ¿Dónde estás Natsu?_

Este no es un momento para dudar, tengo que hacer algo, voy a cerrar esa puerta; veo a mi alrededor todos están paralizados, nadie puede moverse, ubicó rápidamente a la princesa…

– ¡¿Cómo se puede cerrar la puerta?! – le preguntó tomándola de los hombros, pero no reacciona, esto está mal. – ¡Rápido!

– C-con ese pedestal – murmura a penas.

Corro hacia donde está el pedestal, pero los dragones siguen saliendo y con cada paso que dan me arrastran hacia atrás. Wendy detiene mi camino poniéndose detrás de mí.

– ¡Lucy-san deprisa! – dice en mi oído, sé que lo tengo que hacer, quiero hacerlo pero no puedo.

– ¡Sí! – le respondo pero que puedo hacer, me levantó una vez más – ¡Solo tengo que tirar de aquí con mis poderes de maga celestial! – digo tratando de alcanzar el pedestal, tengo que cerrarla.

– ¡Lucy-san! ¿cómo lo supiste? – pregunta Wendy,

– Crux estuvo investigando, encontró que este es un dispositivo que concentra magia del libro de Zeref y magia celestial. Originalmente se ponen las coordenadas para mover el tiempo, pero hoy la luna está corrompiendo la magia ¡No podemos controlarla! ¡Y la puerta está conectada 400 años atrás es decir a la época en donde existían los dragones! – le explicó mientras tiro del pedestal, pero no se mueve, esto no funciona n-no sé qué hacer.

– ¡Lucy-san!

– Siguen saliendo dragones – escucho como Happy y Wendy gritan pero la puerta no se cierra.

– ¿Por qué no se cierra? – grito desesperada al mismo tiempo entra un dragón que parece ser de roca y termina llevándome lejos – ¡AHH!

– ¡Lucy! – grita Lily.

– El mundo se llenará del odio de los dragones – la princesa llora.

– ¡No quiero que eso suceda! – digo levantándome de nuevo – ¡Quiero mi parte de risas… lágrimas… Quiero vivir! También por mi "yo" del futuro, ese es el motivo por el que yo…

Tengo que hacerlo, por mí, por los demás, yo voy…

– ¡VOY A PROTEGER EL FUTURO!

– ¡Lucy cierra la puerta! ¡Rápido! – grita Happy. Sé que tengo que hacerlo pero no se mueven, esto no está funcionando.

– ¡Lucy-san! – Wendy también espera que lo logre pero no puedo. M-mi magia no funciona.

– Lucy-sama saca tus llaves doradas por favor – escucho la voz de Yukino – Sí juntamos las tuyas y las mías podemos usar las doce juntas.

– ¿Usar a los espíritus celestiales? – ¿mis espíritus celestiales? ¿Podrán ser ellos la solución a esto?

– OH ESPÍRITUS CELESTIALES DE LOS DOCE CAMINOS DORADOS ¡PRESTADNOS EL PODER PARA SELLARA ESTE MAL… ABRIROS LAS DOCE PUERTAS DEL ZODIACO! – recitaron ambas magas celestiales y una luz resplandeció dejando ver las doce siluetas de aquellos que eran la esperanza de todos…

 _Cuento con vosotros…_ fue el pensamiento de la rubia.

* * *

 _–_ _Así fue como uno a uno los espíritus de Yukino junto a los míos fueron cerrando las puertas, impidiendo así el paso de más dragones…_

Muchos guardias dieron un grito de triunfo, sin embargo las cosas no habían terminado aun quedaban siete dragones que derrotar.

– Debieron dejar sus narices fuera de esto Lucy, Yukino – escuche la voz de Rogue de nuevo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Natsu? ¿Dónde está Natsu?

– ¿Este fue tu plan desde un principio? – pregunte enojada, no puedo creer que alguien quiera este futuro.

– De ahora en adelante los humanos se extinguirán y os dragones dominaran el mundo – gritó Rogue antes de que el caos se desatara de nuevo.

– _Después de que todo terminara supe que Gray, Juvia Erza y los demás habían tenido su lucha independiente ¿Puedes creer que Gray salvó a Juvia arriesgando su vida? ¿O qué Erza fue rescatada por Gerald? Muchas cosas pasaron pero de nueva cuenta y a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas pudimos salir adelante… mamá tengo la confianza de que Fairy Tail podrá superar cualquier cosa… saluda a papá… Te quiere Lucy_

* * *

La rubia terminó de escribir la carta dirigida a su madre, la guardo mientras sonreía y recordaba como termino ese episodio de su vida.

 _lágrimas salían de mis ojos, cuando vi a Natsu no pude evitarlo… corrí hacia él y lo abracé_

– _¿Sucede algo Lucy? – preguntó_

– _Nada solo… gracias – respondí sin soltarlo._

Lucy no se imaginó que dentro de poco el destino le tenía preparada una nueva batalla en la que perderían muchas cosas entre ellas la vida de seres muy preciados…

Fin

He aquí mi aportación para el reto


End file.
